Spring Break Bash
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: The gang is out for spring break, and they spend the night at Yumi's. Pizza, plots, truth or dare, and kisses. Yup, just another teen party. Pairings: UxY JxA OxOC Rated T Just to be safe. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Spring Break Bash**

**Chapter 1**

**School's Out**

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko

Claimer: I do own Sharon

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

The sound of the bell was heard across campus, and within seconds, the courtyard was filled with bustling students, getting ready for one of the best holidays known to kid kind: Spring Break!

The gang of 5 showed up at their usual bench, minus Yumi, who was running a little late.

"I wonder where Yumi is, it's not like her to be late," Ulrich said, looking worried.

"Don't worry, Romeo, I'm sure your Juliet is on her way," Odd said snickering. Ulrich just glared at him.

"Hey guys," Yumi shouted, pulling a brown haired girl along with her. "meet Sharon. Sharon, meet Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aelita. Sharon is in my Chemistry class, so I invited her to come along."

Odd just stared at her. _'Wow, she's beautiful'_ he thought. Sharon had long, brown hair that reached to her waist, and sky blue eyes. She was wearing a dark purple short sleeved shirt that showed her navel, and it had '2 cute 2 hot 4 you' in light pink in the form of a math problem, and she was wearing a beige mini skirt, and white sandals.

"Hi everyone" Sharon said shyly.

"Hi" everyone said back.

"Hey Yumi, do you need anything for the party later?" Ulrich asked.

"Hmm…yeah, could you pick up some chips and soda?" Yumi asked

"Sure," Ulrich replied.

Ulrich and the rest of the gang walked off to get some stuff for the party.

"C'mon Sharon, we need to go set up soon," Yumi said, turning to her friend.

"Okay" she replied and they headed off to Yumi's house.

**AN: Okay, here's the drill: 5 reviews 1 chapter. Get started.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yumi P.O.V.

Sharon and I got started on the stuff for the party. Amazingly enough, she knows how to make pizza, so I didn't order any. While she cooked, I got some stuff together for games later this evening. Oh, I hope that tonight goes well. Sharon seemed to be really excited, and she mentioned that she never gets to go to many parties.

Oh, Ulrich and the others are at the door!

Normal P.O.V.

As soon as Odd was inside the house, he smelled the pizza Sharon was cooking. Naturally his nose led him into the kitchen. He was surprised to see someone cooking pizza, because they usually ordered in. Sharon had cooked four pizzas. They were pepperoni, cheese, supreme, and Odd's usual, slightly, okay very, gross combination of ham, cheese, pepperoni, sardines, taco meat, spicy mustard, horseradish, marshmallow cream, and sausage. They all sat around and talked for about 20 minutes before the pizza was done. Surprisingly, Sharon could eat as much as Odd.

After everyone had eaten, Yumi put the leftover pizza on a large plate, knowing Odd would devour it later, and everyone sat on the floor in the living room. "Does anyone want to play some games, I have tons." Yumi said, breaking the silence. "Let's play truth or dare," Aelita piped up.

"Why not, all in favor?" Yumi said. All the hands went into the air. "Okay," Yumi said laughing, as she went to go clean out her Coke bottle from dinner. Everyone sat in a circle, and reading right it was Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Sharon, Aelita, and Jeremie. "I'll spin first!" Aelita shouted, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. The bottle went around and around and around and around until it finally landed on Sharon. "Okay, Sharon, do you have a crush on anyone at Kadic?" Aelita asked with a knowing twinkle in her eye. Sharon just muttered something and stared at the floor.

"What was that?" Aelita asked smiling. "I said I like…"

**AN: Come on all, I have 2 chapters already written, but I won't post unless I either get bored or get 5 reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Odd," Sharon finished, blushing crimson. Odd just sat there and stared at her, unable to believe that she had just said that. "Just let me spin the bottle," Sharon sighed and spun the coke bottle. The bottle spun around only twice before landing on Yumi. Yumi blushed with the thought of what happened the last time she had played spin the bottle with the gang.

Yumi P.O.V.

'_Oh man, the last time I played spin the bottle with the group, Odd got a sugar high and embarrassed me in front of Ulrich. If he messes up tonight, he is DEAD!!!'_

Sharon asked me 'truth or dare' and I picked truth, figuring it would have something to do with my love life. Sure enough, Sharon asked "If you could go out with anybody at Kadic, who would you pick?" I thought about it for ½ of a second before I knew the answer.

Ulrich P.O.V.

"_I bet she says William, she seems to like him so much. She won't say me. No matter what Odd says, I know she doesn't like me that way."_

Normal P.O.V.

"I would go out with…" Yumi trailed off, murmuring something that was impossible to make out.

"We're listening," Aelita said that knowing look in her eyes again.

"I said I would go out with…"

**AN: Review everyone, next chapter at 5 reviews**!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ulrich," Yumi finished, blushing neon red. Ulrich looked shocked and was blushing hard enough to match Yumi. "Ha! Told ya!" Odd shouted at the couple, although it was directed at Ulrich.

Odd P.O.V.

_FINALLY!!! I was getting tired of Ulrich's rants about how Yumi didn't like him as more than a friend, and after William had shown up he seemed to give up. Maybe now that Yumi said that, he will get brave enough to ask her out!_

Normal P.O.V.

Odd leaned over and whispered something into Sharon's ear. Her eyes widened and she nodded vigorously. Sharon then leaned over and whispered the same thing into Aelita's ear. Aelita whispered something back and then leaned over and whispered the same thing to Jeremie. He nearly lost his glasses in surprise, but he agreed. By then, Ulrich and Yumi had stopped staring at each other, and Yumi reached over to spin the bottle. It spun around and around until it landed on…

**AN: 5 reviews equals 1 chapter, so REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

…Aelita. "Okay, Aelita, truth or dare?" Yumi asked, the remainder of her blush fading away.

"Truth," Aelita answered.

"Should we tell Sharon where you're from?" Yumi asked.

"HEY! That's letting her off easy!" Odd shouted.

"I know," Yumi whispered, "but we could always use another Lyoko warrior, and this will make it easier if XANA attacks. Besides, you like her."

"Do not!" Odd whispered back.

"I'll get revenge on her next time," Yumi whispered back to him.

"Yes," Aelita responded, breaking up their whispered argument.

"Okay, Sharon, we are all going to let you in on the secret of our lives, and if you want to, soon to be yours, and if not, you still have to keep this a secret. Aelita is from a place called Lyoko, a virtual world that we fight on every day. Jeremie saved Aelita by materializing her from Lyoko, but XANA put a virus in her so that we couldn't shut Lyoko down without killing her as well. XANA is an evil computer virus who has tried to take over the world and kill us on many occasions. We manage to repair the damage and erase anyone's memories as long as they haven't been to Lyoko. It's very dangerous, but we would love to have you as our sixth team member. Would you like to help us fight?"

Sharon didn't respond right away, but she looked thoughtful. "Wow, you must have been through a lot." "More than you know," The group replied in unison. "Okay, I'll help," Sharon responded after a second's thought. "Great!" Jeremie replied. "I'll get started on a character card tomorrow, but for now, let's finish the game."

"Okay, my turn," Aelita said. She reached over to spin the bottle. It spun around and around and landed on…


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I just want to thank all of my reviewers. You all kept me going to keep writing. Just so everyone knows, I had this chapter written, but it sounded stupid, so I rewrote it._

_Sorry for the wait, I have a lot of extracurricular activities going on. And, without further ado, here is your new chapter!!_

_**I don't own Code Lyoko.**_

_**Chapter 6 **_

…Ulrich. "Okay, Ulrich, truth or dare?" Aelita asked, ready to put their plan into action. "Eh, dare," Ulrich replied, praying it had nothing to do with Yumi.

"Okay, I dare you to…kiss Yumi!" She screamed. "WHAT!!!!!!" Ulrich and Yumi screamed, jumping up. "Eh, a dare is a dare, now kiss," Aelita said, smirking.

"…I hate you all," Ulrich said, and with that, he leaned over and kissed Yumi.

About a minute later, the couple resurfaced for air, panting. "I'm getting tired of that game, why don't we play something else?" Yumi asked breathlessly.

"What do you want to play?" Odd asked, looking pleased with his accomplishment.

**Odd P.O.V.**

_HA! Let's see those two in denial now!_

**Normal P.O.V.**

"How about we play 'I Have Never'?" Yumi suggested, looking around. "What's that?" Sharon asked. "Pretty much, we go in a circle, and each say something we have never done. Like, I would say I Have Never 'eaten a piece of sugar covered pizza'," Yumi said, glancing at Odd "and if someone has done that, they would do something, like take a drink of beer; since we're all underage, why don't we each remove a piece of clothing, and we can stop if someone gets too revealing."

"Sounds ok," Jeremie said, as Aelita, Odd, Sharon, and Ulrich nodded.

"Ok, then, lets start!" Yumi said, as the group got in a circle.

_A/N: Hope you liked the chappie, remember, R&R!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: hey everyone! I know I don't update very often, but if I don't have my monologue memorized by the tenth, I'm not going to FACCS, and I want to go, so as much as I like writing, it has to take backseat to my grades, my extracurricular activities, and, of course, my spiritual activities. So, Happy Monday Thursday, Good Friday, and Happy Easter!!! One colored egg to every reviewer of this chapter._

_P.S. A/N: I'm not sure about the 'I Have Nevers', so if they're wrong, don't kill me!! (runs off and hides)_

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNISE!!!!!!_**

**_Claimer: I OWN SHARON AND THE PLOT!!!!!!_**

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"Here, I'll start," Yumi said, taking a breath. "I Have Never…eaten more than one plate of cafeteria food."

Ulrich removed his right shoe, and Odd went to remove his when…

"NO!!!" the entire group screamed, Yumi jumping up to grab some sticky notes and a pen. "How about we just write what's been taken off when including your feet, Odd," Yumi said shakily, writing 'right shoe' on a sticky note and sticking it to Odd's right shoe.

"Ok, my turn!" Aelita said, looking thoughtful. "I Have Never…been to a mall before." Unsurprisingly, the entire group removed an article of clothing. Yumi's right boot, Jeremie's right shoe, Ulrich's left shoe, Sharon's right shoe, and Odd got a sticky note stuck to his left shoe.

Ok. My turn," Jeremie said, thinking hard. "I Have Never…tried to bug anyone on purpose."

Odd, Yumi, Sharon, and Ulrich each removed an article of clothing. Odd got a sticky note that said 'left sock' stuck to his left shoe, Sharon's left shoe, Yumi's left boot, and Ulrich's right sock.

"I guess it's my turn now," Sharon said, thinking for a little while. "I Have Never…Had any weapons training." She said, expecting no one to move. Of course, she had forgotten about Lyoko for a second, but it all came back to her as Odd got a sticky note that said 'right sock', Ulrich lost his left sock, and Yumi lost her right sock.

Ulrich took a deep breath. "I'll take my turn now. I Have Never…"

_A/N MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AREN'T I EVIL? Not really, you got it 24 hours earlier than you were supposed to, so don't complain. PLEASE DON'T FLAME!!! Have a happy Easter, and don't forget the true meaning of Easter. The day Jesus Christ rose from the dead._

_Please don't kill me if you don't believe in my God or any God. It's America. We have the freedom of speech and the freedom of religion. You are free to express your opinion, but remember, everyone doesn't have to like it! HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A.N.: I'm not sure about my I have never's, and I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry about the long wait! School just got out yesterday, and I'm typing this on the 15 hour ride to another state, so here we go._

_For all my reviewers, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME EVEN THOUGHT I ALMOST NEVER UPDATE!!!!! I've been having writers block, and I've been working on like 7 different silly oneshots, but they all get blocked too, so I have no inspiration._ _Well, here goes everything. Please R&R and don't flame._

_Disclaimer: angel-phantom-babii, better known as Sam, does not own Code Lyoko or anything in this story related to it. I do, however, own Sharon, her outfit idea, and the plot of this story._

_And without further ado, here is CHAPTER 8!!!_

…had a pet." Ulrich finished, looking directly at Odd. Odd sighed, and pulled of his over shirt, while Sharon removed her right sock, and Jeremie removed his left shoe.

"Okay then, it's my turn," Odd said, thinking. "I Have Never…worn anything green," he said to get back at Ulrich. He sighed and removed his green over shirt, while Yumi removed her left sock, Sharon took off her left sock, and Jeremie got rid of his right sock.

Yumi looked up and sighed. "I have never…worn anything pink." Aelita removed her right boot, and Sharon removed her cherry bracelet.

Odd looked at Aelita and said, "Wow, Aelita, you're such a good girl! You've only removed one thing, me and Ulrich are probably gonna lose our shirts at this rate…" Yumi and Sharon blushed at that.

Aelita smiled, deep in thought. "I have never…failed a test before." The entire group, minus Jeremie, groaned. Sharon removed her other bracelet, Yumi removed her shirt, with much blushing from both Yumi and Ulrich, Ulrich removed his shirt, again with much blushing from the aforementioned couple, and Odd removed his shirt with just as much blushing from Odd and Sharon.

Jeremie stopped laughing long enough to talk. "I have never…

_I know, it isn't very long, but I'm trying just to get everything written by the time we get to the motel, so then I can just update everything. Don't expect updates for the crossing the lines or the fake outtakes, because I need internet access to write them…anyway, like I said, please R&R and no flames…reviews help a damaged authors ego!_


	9. IT'S OVER!

…Played an instrument." Jeremie finished. Only Sharon removed her headband.

"What instrument did you play, Sharon?" Aelita asked.

"I played the Violin, second chair, first violin, but I quit so I could keep singing with the choir." Sharon said and shrugged. "I prefer singing anyway."

"I'm tired of this game, why don't we watch a movie?" Aelita suggested.

"Okay, let's see what I've got. Seasons of some cartoon Hiroki watches, The Princess Diaries, Accepted, Harry Potter, Bring it On: All or Nothing…"

"What's 'Bring it On'?" Aelita asked.

"You've never heard of Bring it On? Oh, we've _got _to watch this, then. It's only the best cheerleading movie ever _made_!" Sharon screeched.

"Bring it On: All or Nothing it is then." Yumi decided, turning on the DVD player. She put the CD on and sat on the couch, her head on Ulrich's shoulder.

1 hour and 39 minutes later, the gang walked into Yumi's kitchen, laughing about the movie.

"Did you see Winnie's face at the end when Rihanna said Crenshaw Heights won? Priceless!" Yumi laughed as she walked over to the cabinet to get 6 bowls for ice cream.

"Oh my gosh, I loved the part with Britney and Jesse? So cute!" Aelita squealed, sitting down at the table.

"I actually know one of the songs! I was surprised, but Avril Lavigne's 'My Happy Ending' really fit for that part," Sharon said, sitting next to Odd.

"In short, the movie rocked!" Odd shouted from his seat. Yumi soon came back with six bowls of vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and cherries. The gang ate their ice cream, still talking about the movie, when Yumi asked f the girls wanted to change into their PJ's. They agreed, and the three girls walked up to Yumi's room, giggling. The guys went to change in Hiroki's room, and came down, sat down, and waited for their girlfriends.

First was Aelita, wearing a pastel pink tank top that said 'Princess' in hot pink glitter with a tiara on it, and short hot pink shorts.

Second was Yumi, wearing a midnight black tank top with a white star on it, and black pants with the words 'Gothic Angel' on the back in white.

Last was Sharon, wearing dark purple pants, and a lavender shirt with a picture of Tinkerbell on it that said "Dreams Really Do Come True" in gold glitter_ (A.N. I'm actually wearing those PJ's now)_

Each girl cuddled up with their guy on their sleeping bags, and the three couples: Odd and Sharon, Jeremie and Aelita, and Ulrich and Yumi, lay in the moonlight as their heartbeats beat as one everlasting rhythm.

_A.N. And it's OVER!! –cries- this was my first fanfic, and I'll be sorry to see it go, but that's one less thing to worry about, I guess. Thank you for sticking with me through everything. I love you all like family!! –gives everyone a group hug- Please R&R and no flames please –puppy dog pout- please???_


	10. Author's Note!

I know, I usually HATE these, but I HAD to tell you, and this was the only way I could think of to do that

I know, I usually HATE these, but I HAD to tell you, and this was the only way I could think of to do that.

I WILL BE REWRITING SPRING BREAK BASH!!

I have plenty of time over the summer, so I am currently working on rewriting all of the stories I am unhappy with. That includes Spring Break Bash, Whispers in the Night, Forever the Girl Next Door, and The Upside Down, Topsy Turvy Day.

First on my list- SPRING BREAK BASH! So be on the lookout for that! Coming soon to a computer near you.


End file.
